When Heroes meet Mercs
by Blue Baron98765
Summary: Winston creates a time machine that sends the Heroes of Overwatch back in time to 1968, with action and adventure around every corner. Can they find help in the strangest of places and get back to their original time or will they be stuck back in 1968. Well back in the Sixties anything could happen.
1. Chapter 1: Back to 1968

**This is my first FanFic so enjoy. I will be trying to write as fast as I can.**

The sun was glistening through the trees and Tracer was lying on a branch relaxing with one of the few moments she got to actually relax. But her freedom was cut short when her communicator on her hand started bleeping

Bleep, Bleep, Bleep

She tapped it and Winston's face appeared on the screen.

Tracer: Is it done now?

Winston: Yes, now call everyone in! (Eagerly)

Tracer: Got it luv see you in a sec

In about 3 hours most of the Overwatch members had been able to come from all over the globe to make it to Watchpoint: Gibraltar. There were murmurs as everyone got to catch up from the last time they saw each other, from catching minor criminals to blowing random stuff.

Winston: Right, I see everybody has turned up. Now that I hope everybody is paying me attention, I have spent many months developing a new machine that could solve all the problems that ever happen to the world?

Murmurs struck around the room of disbelief.

Widowmaker: How do you intend to do that? (Suspiciously)

Winston: I'm glad you asked. I used this new extremely rare martial called 'Australium'

And then held up an ingot of Australium which they all stared at, it just looked like a ingot of gold.

Winston: I'm using this material I will power my new invention, a time machine.

There was a murmur of disbelief, saying like it would be impossible.

Tracer: Well he's done it before

Winston: Not like your Chromo Accelerator, Tracer. No, this is different, with your Chromo Accelerator just anchoring you into a specific time. This device can teleport a number beings to any point in time before the present.

Mercy: Could you show us?

Winston: I'll be demonstrating with everyone here. I will be sending all of use back in time to stop the Omnic crisis ever happening

Zenyatta: That would help

Winston pressed a button on his device, and a yellow beam wrapped itself around all the heroes.

Ana: Well could have asked us first

Winston: It would have ruined the surprise (with a grin)

A bright light covered all of the heroes, and they all stared in amazement, they just stood still. And when the light started to die down, they were all speechless including Winston. They were in the middle of a sort of desert, with a few wooden buildings and old trucks. All of the heroes slowly started to spread out to take in their environment.

Winston: We appear to be in The United States of America in, wow, 1968.

Widowmaker: So your machine actually worked?

Tracer: You should have more faith in him.

Reaper: You need to prove it

Out of nowhere a scrawny young man appeared

Unknown man: Move out of the way morons, and let the Professionals do their jobs.

While a person walked past the heroes with a smug grin on his face.

Tracer: Excuse me

The Unknown man turned around and got a eyeful of Tracer

Unknown man: Hey beautiful, what's a pretty thing like you doing this far out?

Tracer rolled her eyes

Tracer: Could you just help us please?

Unknown man: Sure, but call me Scout, RED Scout.

Tracer: Alright Scout, could you tell us where we are?

RED Scout: Yeah how about over Chicken Dinner tonight?

Tracer: How about you just tell what I want to know, and leave it at that.

RED Scout: Ahh. Come on I'm the fastest in the world. Why wouldn't you want to date this beauty?

Tracer: I don't think so tough guy, I bet I am faster.

RED Scout: Ok then if you want to learn anything from me or my gang, I'll set a wager.

Tracer: Go on then

RED Scout: So if you win at the Saxton Hale run, me and the rest of my gang will tell you everything you want to know.

Tracer: Ok then what if you win?

RED Scout:: I get to take you on a chicken dinner tonight

RED Scout out stretched his hand for a hand shake

Tracer: Deal

And they shook.

 **I won't to be able to keep up with everything Cannon so some things won't be accurate.**

 **And don't forget to post your ideas below to help me out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Teufort

**Next Chapter, I will have my own ideas of the relations between the Characters, mainly Tracer. I have nothing against Tracer having a girlfriend, but it is much easier to say she doesn't, as it is easier to write with and creates a slightly easier plot line.**

 **The idea of the Saxton Hale Run was taken from Rival Rush (** **Best Action Saxxy Awards 2014) by** **Nonamesleft**

Tracer was just thinking about RED Scout, he was just something she had never seen before. No one she had ever met had acted like that. She just couldn't stop thinking about him.

Genji: What do you think he meant by the Saxton Hale run?

Lucio: And if I meet that Scout again, I'll knock him three feet

Tracer gave Lucio a puzzled look. Then she wondered if Lucio had a crush on her? Like was it a now or never with Scout coming along? She thought about it for a moment then put it to the back of her mind.

Ana: It could be something to do about all the commotion over there

As she pointed to a couple of trucks which were parked, by a few huts with a banner draped between two of them.

Mei: Well it could be a good place to start

So the Heroes made their way to the huts, following where they saw Scout go earlier. When they got there, their eyes opened as they saw how old the technology was. And in the centre of the old wooden buildings and trucks was a stand with posters all over it saying "Sign up for THE SAXTON HALE RUN". It said it was a 10 mile run were you had to complete a course with 97.8% chance of death. Unless you are Australian.

Mercy: Well that just fills us with hope

Widowmaker: Well what reward could they possible give anybody just for a run?

Reinhardt: It says here the winner gets 5 ingots of your Australium, Winston, and a pair of running shoes.

Junkrat: That's a lousy reward, two pieces of metal and something that can't blow up. So what's the point?

Winston: Actually we kind of need that

Everybody turned and stared at Winston

Tracer: Eh, luv what do you mean by "We need that"

Winston: Well... erm...There is a slight problem

Widowmaker: What problem?

Winston: Well... You see the time machine is powered by Australium, right. And we might be out of Australium

Junkrat: So what does that mean?

Torbjorn: It means we're stuck here until we get some Australium

Tracer: Well then I guess we have to sign up.

Tracer, Lucio and Genji walked up to the stand and signed up for the run. The only other names on the list were RED Scout and Robotic Scout.

Tracer: Well we will to wait until tomorrow to see how it goes

Symmetra: Question, where are we going to sleep tonight?

RED Scout: Well I guess you could stay at our place

As everyone turned around to see Scout, apparently appearing out of nowhere

Soldier 76: What?

RED: I said you could lot could stay at our place

McCree: Do we have any other choice

Winston: I guess not. So how do you expect to get us there?

RED Scout: Well if I ask the rest of the crew we can sort something out.

Scout talks into his earpiece.

Scout: Hey Hardhat could you and Snipe get over here

Engineer: Sure. Why?

Scout: I'll explain when you get here.

RED Scout: So where are you guys from? Cause I have never seen you lot around.

Tracer: You wouldn't believe us if we told you

RED Scout: Try me beautiful

Lucio was sick of Scout by now, his winey voice and that he kept on trying to hit on Tracer. So he went over to Scout and put his arm around Scout

Lucio: Alright I'm going to tell you two very important things so listen up. Number one, we're from the future.

RED Scout: Like hell. And the second is...?

Lucio: She's mine so back off

RED Scout: Tough look, because I'm a Force of Nature

A car horns goes off making the Heroes and Scout turn round.

RED Sniper: Alright Scout, who are these lots?

Sniper and Engineer got out of Sniper's truck's cabin and walked over to Scout

RED Scout: Yeah, they need a place to stay, so I kinda offered them what we have at Teufort.

RED Sniper: You idiot!

RED Engineer: Yeah Scout you could have asked us before.

RED Scout: Well are we going to take them or not

RED Sniper and Engineering looked at the batch of heroes. Sniper's eyes fell on Widowmaker while Engineer's eyes fell on Symmetra. Then Sniper and Engineer looked at each other and could tell they were thinking the exact same thing.

RED Engineer: Well we could sort something out

RED Sniper: We can fit them in somewhere. Just one problem, how are we going to get them there?

RED Scout: Well I was thinking that Engie could pop he teleporter entrance down here, then we drive back to Teufort.

RED Engineer: I can do that

So Engie put down his teleporter and started to upgrade it.

RED Scout: Ok we have an idea, but it might freak you out but it'll work.

McCree: Shoot

RED Scout: Well, two or three of you will come with us in the truck then when we reach Teufort the rest of you can go through the teleporter

Symmetra: Oh, don't worry we already use teleportation from where are from

RED Engineer: No way, I thought I was the only who has it

Symmetra: Yeah, I've never met anyone else who has even taken an interest in teleportation

RED Engineer: Totally, could you please join me on the tuck back to Teufort

Symmetra: Erm...Yeah...Sure

So Engie and Symmetra walked off to the tuck discussing about teleporters

RED Sniper: So does anybody what to join us?

Tracer: I'll go, I want to see how different your tech is compared to ours.

RED Scout: Sure the more the merrier

Giving her a wink, while Tracer just roll her eyes

Lucio: I'll come too. You know case there's any trouble

RED Scout: Just to let you guys know we should be about half-an-hour, ok. When the teleporter starts to spin and glow red, stand on it and in a second or two you should be standing in Teufort

There was a nodding of approval.

RED Scout: Alright then see you later

And Scout went back to the truck where everyone had sat down, with Sniper in the cabin and the rest on the back. Scout tapped on the driver's door then climbed onto the back, and sat across from Tracer and Lucio, Engie and Symmetra were leaning onto the cabin talking about teleportation. As they set off.

RED Scout: So what's your name?

Tracer: Tracer and Lucio

RED Scout: So are you two a couple or somet'

Tracer: Nah, I'm waiting for the right guy, or for someone to impress me

Tracer shot a glance towards Lucio

RED Scout: So he's my compaction then

Tracer: You could see it like that

RED Scout: Well this is going to be easy

Lucio: Don't be so confident

RED Scout: I'm a Force a Nature, I've got nothing to worry about

Lucio: Bring. It. On.

RED Scout: You're going to wish you never said that.

Then Scout looked up and spotted something in front of the truck

RED Scout: Look we're here

Lucio and Tracer looked up and saw two quite large wooden buildings, one painted blue and the other painted red. With massive silos next to each of them, with a little gorge running down in between them with a little bridge connecting the two together. Scout had to click his fingers in front of Engie's face to get his attention, and then pointed to Teufort

Lucio: You live there?

RED Scout: Yeah. Are little paradise

The truck went through the gate in the fence and it came to a stop. And all the passengers got off.

RED Scout: Come on Hardhat, put your teleporter down

So Engie pulled out his PDA and got a teleporter exit out

RED Scout: Oh, by the way

As Scout turned to Tracer and Lucio

RED Scout: Well come to Teufort


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the rest of the Mercs

The teleporter exit finished building, started to spin and glow red

RED Engineer: Now the magic happens

As he stepped away from the teleporter

As Soldier 76 came out with his rifle raised

Soldier 76: I see you were telling the truth

RED Scout: Now why would I lie?

Pharah next came out of the teleporter.

Scout noticed something out of the corner of his eye

RED Scout: Watch out

Scout tackled Tracer to the ground as a man with a helmet covering his eyes and armed with a shovel was standing exactly where Tracer was standing. Sniper and Engie stood in front of the newcomer trying to stop him. While Scout still was on top of Tracer

RED Scout: You alright?

Tracer: I guess so. You saved me

RED Scout: That's what I do

Scout rolled off Tracer, jumped up and went to help Sniper and Engie.

RED Sniper: Solider what the hell are you doing?

RED Soldier: Protecting our home

RED Engineer: There are friends

RED Soldier: I don't like the looks of them

RED Sniper: Just trust us

RED Soldier: Those women have weapons. And women shouldn't do a man's work, they should be at home doing housework and cooking

RED Scout: Just shut up and listen tell everyone else that we have visitors and to meet up in the communal room Asap

RED Soldier: Fine

And he stormed off, he shouted so loud that the heroes thought it shook the ground, while the mercs had got used to it

Mercy: Is he always like that?

RED Sniper: Yeah, whenever he meets a new female.

RED Engineer: Is that everyone?

Reinhardt: Yes, I was the last one

RED Engineer: Good

As he pulled out his PDA and destroyed the Teleporter Entrance, and the Exit stopped glowing and started to slow down. Everyone turned to the door as they heard the sound of a mini-gun revving up, next they saw a muscular tank of a man walk around the corner with a mini-gun in his hand with a red beam hitting his back. Its source was hidden behind a wooden wall

In a thick Russian accent

The newcomer: Engineer, Scout, Sniper what going on here? Who these people?

RED Engineer: Ok Heavy just put the mini-gun away

RED Heavy: Not until they do

Scout, Sniper and Engineer looked at each other in confusion, but then turned round to see all the heroes aiming their weapons at Heavy.

RED Sniper: Just calm down everyone

Pharah: Well tell your friend to put his weapon down

RED Heavy: You first

RED Scout: Can we just set this straight cause I don't want to end up as a blood stain on the floor

Junkrat: You won't if this German put's his big-gun

Unknown: Nein

Said a man with a white coat, with a sort of backpack and weird gun in his hand, with a sort of beam coming from it like Mercy's.

Reinhardt: Erm... Who are you?

Unknown: I'm Medic and I'm the only German here, he is Russian

Reinhardt: It is rare to find a fellow German

Zarya: Wait you are Russian

RED Heavy: Yes, what concern of yours?

Zarya: I'm Russian too comrade

Heavy raised an eyebrow and de-revved his mini-gun, while the rest of the heroes put down their weapons down, while the three mercs in the middle just sigh in relief.

RED Scout: Right now that we haven't all died in a blaze of glory. Hey Doc where's Pyro, Cyclops and that French git

? : Right behind you

All of them turn around to see a man in a balaclava and suit suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He just took out a cigarette and lit it. Scout shuddered at the sight of him.

RED Scout: Can't you introduce yourself like a normal person

?: Whatever you say son

RED Scout: You're not my dad Spy!

Spy turned to the heroes

RED Spy: So who are you supposed to be?

Winston: We are staying here overnight as your friends offered

Spy glanced at his comrades rolling his eyes.

RED Spy: You idiots, couldn't you of called us first to try and sort accommodation for our guests

RED Scout: Well then, I'll show our guests to the lounge while their beds are being prepared.

Turning towards the heroes

RED Scout: Well if you guys would like to follow me

RED Sniper: Yeah, and when you go past me just tell me your name. So we can sort out accommodation

As Scout led the heroes into RED base followed by Heavy and Medic, while Sniper collected names on a clipboard, and after they finished Sniper walked off to BLU Base.

RED Spy: Engineer, what were you thinking

RED Engineer: What? They seem like nice people

RED Spy: I don't trust them. Think about it. A bunch of new...people appear out of nowhere and you just let them into our base? I believe that is a breach of security

RED Engineer: Just let it slide you French snake, you might get to like someone for once in your miserable life

Spy stared at Engie with his usual cold heartless stare

RED Spy: I doubt it

RED Engineer: You never change

As he shook his head and followed the direction his friends and heroes went.

Spy just stood there, inhaling the smoke from his cigarette. Thinking on what Engie said, may be even his cold heart could crack. Spy threw his spent cigarette to the floor and stepped on, coming to a decision. Never.

Scout walked into the main communal room with a few couches in it around a coffee table, then about five chairs around a card table with an extra space for a dealer. Then in the corner there was a closed door and a food hatch next to it. The heroes could tell it was over 100 years old as they stepped in.

RED Scout: This is where the magic happens

The smell of alcohol seemed to be coming from the couch facing away from the door

Mercy: Err... What's that smell?

As some of the heroes held their noses a loud snore and belch from the couch

RED Medic: That I am afraid is Demoman

At the sound of his name Demoman sat up

RED Demoman: I'm going kill ya and kill ya (snore)

And he fell back to sleep

Soldier 76: Is he drunk?

RED Medic: Never sober. So would you like to sit down while your accommodation is being prepared?

Mercy: Thank you very much. You are all very kind to do this for us

RED Medic: Of course. And where do you want your pet to stay?

Winston: Pet?

RED Medic: Hmm a talking gorilla, not the strangest specimen I have met

Winston: What do you mean?

RED Medic: Oh nothing

But an evil grin appeared on the doctor's face, and Winston had a look of concern on his face. The loudspeaker beeped on and Sniper's voice comes out of it.

RED Sniper: Hey Boston Boy take our guests to the BLU corridor

RED Scout: Well I guess if would like to follow your handsome host

And Scout gave a wink to Tracer and started to follow the path that was heading towards the "Battlements"

RED Scout: So… I heard that you guys are from the future

Winston: Well it seems that way

RED Scout: So like is it all high tech in the future? And is there a massive statue of me where like 50 hot chicks pray to it every day?

Winston: Well...no

RED Scout: Why the hell not. I'm God's gift to fricken women!

Winston: Well to be completely honest nobody has heard of you

RED Scout: WHAT?

RED Spy: Well what do you expect from the administrator

Winston and Scout jumped as the Frenchman appeared in the doorway to the bridge.

RED Spy: I would have been more surprised if anybody had heard of us after our "deaths"

Winston gave Spy a puzzled look

Winston: Tell me about this Administrator

?: Yeah and tell how you can go invisible in 1968?

As a woman with a bald patch on one side and long black hair on one side with a ting of blue at the tip appeared out of nowhere.

RED Spy: And who might you be

As he reached into his jacket grabbing hold of his revolver, just in case

?: Well you can call me Sombra

Spy let go of the handle, and sorted his tie out wanting to know more about this group of newcomers, especially the one who seems to of matched his technology.

RED Scout: Well your handsome host is gonna leave now, Spy lead the way

As Scout started to walk through the column of heroes and the occasional member of RED team.

RED Scout: Hey doc

As he walked to Medic, who was talking to Mercy

RED Medic: What do you want Scout? Can't you see I am busy

As he gestured towards Mercy

RED Scout: Yeah well, have you seen that chick with a leather jacket and weird blue circle on the chest?

Mercy: You mean Tracer

Tracer blinked to the group

Tracer: Hiya

Medic and Scout both jump, and Scout loses his footing and falls backward over the side of the bridge

RED Scout: Wait what the?

He's cut short as he lands into the water underneath the bridge, Tacer just giggles while she, Mercy and Medic look over the side to see what happened to Scout. As he stood up and squirted all the water out of his mouth.

RED Scout: You've got to be kiddin

Tracer: Well that just happened (Giggles)

RED Scout: I can not believe this

Medic shook his head and tutted as Scout made his way to the side and climbed out

RED Medic: Enjoy you trip, Scout?

RED Scout: Shut up doc. You'll be kissing my feet once I win that race

Tracer: Sorry to break it to you luv, but you ain't winning a race any time

RED Scout: What's that supposed to mean?

As Tracer, Mercy and Medic came to join Scout on the other side of the bridge

Tracer: I mean nobody can beat me in a race

RED Scout: But I'm the fastest in the world

(Spy, Sombra and Winston were just about to reach the BLU corridor)

RED Spy: So in total we are simply pawns in a pointless war

As he took another puff from his cigarette, while Spy told them the Catch-Up Comic up until 1972 in the comic.

Winston: I see. So do you know what you mercenaries will do now?

RED Spy: Since the elimination of BLU team was very recent The Administrator hasn't talked to us much.

Sombra: You still haven't gone into detail about your advanced technology in 1968?

RED Sniper: Well you can tell her later, you French git

As Spy, Sombra and Winston turned onto the main BLU Corridor where Sniper was waiting

RED Sniper: You took ya bloody time. That's why I asked him to bring them. Where is he anyway?

Sniper and Spy were looking at the heroes as they came round the corner, then they stopped Heavy as he came round the corner talking to Zarya.

RED Sniper: Hey Heavy

Heavy looks down at him

RED Heavy: What is it baby?

RED Sniper: Have you seen Scout? He seems to of vanished

RED Heavy: Hmm... Heavy saw Baby go back of line

As Heavy pointed to the last of the heroes who were coming round the corner. Next Medic was talking to Mercy, so Spy and Sniper walked to them as Heavy and Zarya continued with their conversation.

RED Spy: Have you seen my son he seems to of disappeared

RED Medic: Well last time I saw him he was talking to Tracer

RED Spy: Who?

From round the corner they heard quite a loud shouting.

RED Scout: I could beat you no problem

Tracer: Yeah right luv, fat chance.

Scout stopped in his tracks and turned to Tracer

RED Scout: Bring it on, I could beat you any time anywhere

Tracer calmly stood in Scout's face

Tracer: We'll have to see tomorrow then luv

RED Scout: Ok, shall we raise the stakes then

Tracer: Go on

RED Scout: If you win I'll never speak or look at you again

Tracer: Ok, if you win what happens then?

RED Scout: Stays the same, I take you out on a chicken dinner afterwards

Tracer: Why you just raising it if I win?

RED Scout: Because I don't care. Cause It's never gonna happen. Deal?

Tracer: Deal

As they shook on it he gave Tracer a smile and walked over to the rest of the mercs

RED Scout: So aren't we sorting these guys sleeping arrangements

Tracer walked over to Winston and smiling, admiring how confident Scout was. She hadn't ever met anybody like that.

RED Sniper: Well then

As he pulled out a clipboard with all the names on

RED Sniper: Right if you would follow me I will, show your rooms as we pass them

So Sniper turned round led the group down the corridor pointing out peoples rooms as he went. They walked over the bridge to RED Base and showed more people where their rooms were.

RED Sniper: Now

As the group turned the corner to the main RED Corridor which was the exact same as BLU except that this one was painted red.

RED Sniper: Due to the fact there are so many of you, some of you may have to sleep in one of our rooms. That being: Tracer, Pharah, Mei, Junkrat, Zarya, Symmetra, Mercy, Widowmaker and Sombra. Any problems with that?

RED Scout: Speak for yourself you cosy camper. You've got your little hideout, what about the rest of us?

RED Engineer: Well I've got my workshop

RED Medic: And I have my Medical wing

RED Scout: Well what do you expect a running champ like me to do?

RED Engineer: We don't know Scout, do whatever you want

RED Scout: Frickin' unbelieveable. I'm gettin some BONK

Scout walked off to the communal room, while Sniper turned back to the rest of the heroes

RED Sniper: So if you 'led like to go to your rooms or get something to eat in the communal room or just look around your happy to do whatever you like.

As the others split up while Tracer, Pharah, Mei, Junkrat, Zarya, Symmetra, Mercy, Widowmaker and Sombra looked at each other, then looked at the rooms they would be staying in.

Zarya: How do you suppose we do this?

Junkrat: Well I'm going for this one, cause I can sense a giant explosion behind it

And with that he grabbed the handle to Number 4 threw it open and closed it behind him

Mei: Well, I guess we could just pick any door and hope for the best

Tracer: On the count of three we walk in, and can't change after that

Widowmaker: Always up for a challenge

Mei: Erm... Are you sure we can't swap after?

Sombra: No once you've picked, you've picked

Mei: Okay then. I guess we should pick a door

The group, walked along the corridor inspecting each of the doors. They all looked the same but with a different number on the front, ranging from 1 to 9. And that number 1 had "Scout's Room Keep Out" on it.

Tracer: I think I'll take this room

As she stood outside number 1. The others just guessed at a random room

Pharah = Room 2

Mei = Room 3

Zarya = Room 5

Symmetra = Room 6

Mercy = Room 7

Widowmaker = Room 8

Sombra = Room 9

Zarya: On the count of 3

Pharah: 1

Mercy: 2

Tracer: 3

They all opened the doors, stepped inside and closed it behind them

 **Sorry it took so long, but I hoped you enjoyed it.**

 **I've been asked some questions, so here are the "answers**

SuperNeu: Asks how does Winston know about Australium?

 **Well a certain Texan in a Hardhat might just ask**

SuperNeu & Guest: How come Reaper and Widowmaker in Overwatch?

 **Sorry about that but the reason why will become clear later. A German Medic maybe asking a few questions to them, and Sombra**

 **And finally a question for you.**

 **Do you want me to continue writing in the format at the present time or switch to "normal" format?**

 **So decide**


	4. Chapter 4: Behind door Number 1

Tracer opened the door and stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She looked around the room, looking at how Scout lived his life. But she didn't expect much else from him. She picked up an empty can of what seemed to be his favourite.

Tracer: BONK! Atomic punch

She read off the label. She put it down then looked around again and opened the door onto the en-suite, she closed it, and just took it all in thinking about the owner. The door swung open behind her and there Scout stood there holding a purple can in each hand.

RED Scout: Well this is a surprise

As he walked in with a smile.

RED Scout: So...Do you want a can

As he offered one of the cans to her

Tracer: Erm...Yeah...Sure

And Scout threw her a can

Tracer: So what is it?

As she turned it over in her hand looking at the purple can

RED Scout: BONK! Crit-a-Cola

They opened them at the same time

RED Scout: Cheers

Tracer: Cheers

They clanged their cans together and took a gulp.

Tracer's vision blurred a bit but then came into focus and made her vision go into HD. She dropped the can in shock. It started to fall but way slower than usual, as she held her head as she felt like she was going to be sick and as she sat down Scout caught the can in mid air, not spilling a drop.

Tracer: Woah...What's in that stuff?

RED Scout:Nothing really

Tracer took her can off Scout and looked inside

Tracer: It's purple. Tell me what's in it!

RED Scout: Just water, sugar and some radiation

Tracer: Are you crazy? That'sgonna kill us

RED Scout: Relax, I've been drinking this all my life

As Tracer's vison turned back to normal, Scout collapsed to the floor and grabbed his throat, like he couldn't breathe.

Tracer: Scout!

As she started to panic

Tracer: Oh no, Oh no, Oh no

But suddenly the stuttering stopped and the room was filled with laughter, as Tracer turned round and saw Scout laughing his head off.

RED Scout: Oh...Ha Ha...You should have seen you face, Ha Ha.

Tracer punched Scout in the arm but Scout was laughing too much to notice

Tracer: Never do that again

As she let out a little giggle as she helped Scout

RED Scout: Oh Ha Ha, that was too funny, Ha Ha

Tracer: I'm totally getting you back for that

RED Scout: I'd like to see you try

As he downed the rest of the can, and fell back onto the bed and looked at the ceiling.

Tracer: So how are we gonna do this?

As she down on a chair opposite the bed

RED Scout: Do what?

As he propped himself up on his elbows

Tracer: You know sort out where I'm sleeping

RED Scout: Well, I guess we could just share the bed

Tracer: What?

RED Scout: You know, I won't do anything. I swear.

Tracer looked at him, thinking about it over in her head.

Tracer:…Ok

RED Scout: Cool. So, do you wanna get somet to eat?

Tracer: Yeah, sure

And Tracer followed Scout out of his room

 **So It took so long and so little but I have been quite busy with Exams and other stuff, but I'm getting back in the game, so more will be made. Hey**

 **Thanks for sticking with me**


End file.
